Raditz
Raditz was a saiyan warrior who served as a soldier in the Planet Trade Triumvirate and later became a member of the group dubbed the Earth's Special Forces. Born on the planet Vegeta to Gine and Bardock, a member of the Royal family, Raditz was raised alongside his older brother, Kakarot and his younger brother, Turles. Following a Saiyan custom, Kakarot was sent to the planet Earth because their father was worried about Freeza's ambitions. Freeza would destroy Planet Vegeta a month after Kakarot had been sent away. Raditz had been sent away with Turles and his cousin Vegeta at the time. Biography Early life Raditz was born on the planet Vegeta to Gine and Bardock, the half-brother of King Vegeta I. He had an older brother, Kakarot, and a younger brother, Turles. Following a Saiyan custom, Kakarot was sent to the planet Earth because their father was worried about Freeza's ambitions. Freeza would destroy Planet Vegeta a month after Kakarot had been sent away. Raditz had been sent away with Turles and his cousin Vegeta at the time. Serving the Planet Trade Triumvirate Recruiting his brother Personality and traits Raditz was a prideful, short-tempered and ruthless man, who was cocksure of himself, and also possessed an arrogant streak. Unlike his brother Goku and his father Bardock, but similar to his brother Turles, Raditz was mean and brutal like most Saiyan warriors. He did, however, care for his family immensely as shown when he wanted nothing more than his older brother to join up with him against Freeza's empire, only attacking Goku when he refused and protested against his plans. When in battle, Raditz liked to mock weaker opponents, and mess around with them before actually finishing them off; as shown when he constantly mocked Piccolo, and took great pleasure in seeing his own brother Goku and nephew Gohan in pain after they both resisted him. Before being brought to life with the Dragon Balls, Raditz was also very dependent on his scouter. Raditz displayed a high level of confidence in his power level and his strength, and was very arrogant. In testament to his own arrogance, when a power level got too close to his level, he assumed that it was broken. Shortly before looking for Goku, Raditz was greatly affronted for receiving no praise from Freeza, Dodoria or Zarbon after he conquered planet Shikk along with Vegeta and Nappa. During his fight with Piccolo and Goku, he did not take them seriously and severely underestimated them due to their low power reading. He was incredibly manipulative as shown when he begged Goku to let him go after he had grabbed his tail to weaken him. Once they had both been hit by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, Breigh showed genuine grief and remorse for Goku, lamenting how he would sacrifice himself for what he saw as "low level trash". Seeing himself as invincible, he only accepted his own death after he stated to his brother that he had no doubt that he would revive him with the Dragon Balls. He claimed that he wanted to anger Goku in order to get his Saiyan blood boiling, so he could realize his Saiyan heritage and get him to join the remaining Saiyan clan in collecting planets and going against Freeza. In part because of spending most of his upbringing alongside him, Raditz seemed to take after his cousin Vegeta in many ways including glorifying the Saiyan race and killing anyone who was either a threat or, in the cases of Goku and Gohan, refused to live up to the expectations of their barbarous lifestyle. Like Vegeta, he was extremely proud of his Saiyan heritage and was disgusted to learn Goku's tail had been cut off, seeing it as an essential part of a saiyan. He also mocked Goku for becoming soft and becoming a part of the Earth's population. He seemed confident that Goku would join him, Nappa and Vegeta. While Gohan was kidnapped, he mocked his nephew for crying, telling him that he was a Saiyan. As he got older and grew closer to his older brother, Earthlings, and the planet in general, Raditz steadily became less violent, though he remained remorseless against enemies who wished him and others harm. Powers and abilities Appearances Notes and references Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Planet Trade Triumvirate members Category:Earth's Special Forces members Category:Inhabitants of Earth Category:Inhabitants of Vegeta Category:Royalty